MP3 Challenge Take 8
by hevaann
Summary: Drabbles based on song titles - Wincest


**MP3 Challenge Take 8: (Supernatural Edition)**

For **WizardsPiratesAndVampsOhMy** – Thank you so much for your review :D

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

I don't own the rights to _Supernatural_

**Blind Man – Aerosmith**

He knew Dean was his brother, but Sam couldn't understand how he could be so, well _blind_ about the obvious.

How he could think it was normal for brothers to accidently touch so often? How he could brush aside so easily all the times Sam had walked in on him in the bathroom?

Christ! He had come the other night screaming Dean's name, and the older man had just snored on oblivious.

Finally Sam gave in and blindfolded Dean in his sleep. It was symbolic. Waking up he screeched "What are you doing?"

But as he manoeuvred his cock into Dean's mouth, Sam thought he might finally be getting the idea.

**Violet – Savage Garden**

Some people blushed the colour of beetroot, Dean had bypassed this and gone straight to violet.

It wasn't everyday you walk in on your little brother jerking off. In fact, Dean was pretty sure that most boys wouldn't have grown hard at the sight of him; sweat running down his face, keeling on the bed, trousers down and pumping like there was no tomorrow.

Then he had glanced across, caught Dean full on in the eye, and came.

Dean had rushed from the room, thrown cold water at his face and tried to forget the look on Sam's when he had released his load.

Tried to forget how much he wanted to see it again – how much he wanted to be the cause of it.

**I'm Not Dead – P!nk**

The light came into his eyes for the first time in months when Dean walked into the room. Ruby and Bobby slipped out unnoticed as eyes locked with eyes.

Disregarding Dean's hate of physical contact, Sam pulled his brother into an embrace and clung to him like a dying man to life.

Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and breathed in his heavy scent. But Sam wasn't close enough.

Dean slipped his hands under the back of Sam's t-shirt to pull him closer, found his neck with his lips and pressed them there; aching for contact, to never be parted.

Sam dipped his head and kissed him back, finding his mouth amongst the chaos. Finding his heart.

**Nobody Does It Better – Bond Theme**

Dean was used to sneaking out of various motel rooms in the middle of the night, leaving broken hearts in his wake.

Dean had made love to a hundred women, kissed a thousand lips, but he always came home to his Sammy.

Always crawled in beside the hunk of a man and wrapped his arms right around him as he slept.

Washed away the lingering perfume that clung to his skin with the touch of Sam's hands in the dark.

And as these hands moved to caress him, to love him, Dean was in no doubt that nobody could do it better.

**Broken – Lifehouse**

It was the same kind of crappy motel they were used to, but this time they were limited to just the one, slightly rotten, bed. Dean threw the bags onto the floor and launched himself at the mattress, feeling it creak beneath him. Sam, on the other hand just stood in the doorway a disgusted look on his face.

"How can you lie there?"

"Quite easily." Dean sighed at the expression his brother was making, "Sam it's a bed. I have spent two days demon fighting and driving and I just wanna collapse. I'm really not fussed. You can take the floor!" He added.

Sam grimaced again and moved over to perch himself on the edge of the mattress next to Dean.

"Oh come here!" Dean finally snapped, wrapping both arms around Sam and pulling him down with him.

There was a horrible crash as both boys fell suddenly down.

"Dean?" Sam murmured, his face lost in his brother's shoulder, "I think we broke the bed."

Dean tried to hold back a laugh – it wasn't like it was the first time.

**In My Head – Jason Derulo**

Dreaming wasn't a safe place for Sam. Sometimes he saw the future; events he couldn't change. Too often he was reminded of the night he had returned to find Jess on the ceiling. But, and he couldn't believe he was going to admit to this, the worst was when he dreamt about Dean.

Not brave, protective, big brother Dean. But sweaty, orgasm ridden flushed Dean. Dean pressed up against him so that no two parts of their bodies seemed unconnected. Dean climaxing within him. Dean cradling him, kissing him, making love to him all night.

These were the dreams he had to keep to himself. The dreams that were turning his world upside down. The dreams he knew he craved.

**Bad – Michael Jackson**

It wasn't that things were especially bad for them right now, it was just that the days seemed to be getting longer; the nights brought less and less rest.

But things were bad enough that Dean had considered crawling in next to his brother to hold him through his scream inducing nightmares. In fact when Sam awoke in the middle of the night, on no date in particular, he finally had enough and slipped out of his own bed for the comfort of Dean's.

In no way asleep, his brother wrapped his arms around him, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. They were giving too much to this job; their souls were slowly etching away from them until they would be but two shells clinging to each other in the night. A last resort, a final haven.


End file.
